Goodbye
by x3Kiome
Summary: From the Writer of Hidden Truth. It had been 96 years since Edward Cullen left Isabella Swan. What happens when he comes back to Forks. How would he react to seeing Bella again? This is a oneshot, and the dates inside are madeup. A ONESHOT! COmplete


**A/N:** Okay, I kinda got this idea like right after I listened to the song "Missing You" by First Lady and "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne and I got all sad and I thought…hey…why not. You guys might not like it, but this is just to get it out of my system so I could continue on writing Hidden Truth. The dates are **made up**.

**Summary:** After 96 years of being away from Forks, Edward Cullen finally came back. How would he react to seeing Bella again?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but this plot.

* * *

**Goodbye

* * *

**

Step…by…step. Crawl…by…crawl.

It has been 96 years ever since I left this place, it has been 96 years since I left Bella. If Bella is still alive right now, she should be 114 years old. But since all technology and health has improved so much, many people were able to live to 160 years old. So far, the new record was 178 year old man in China.

Bella…Bella…she still occupied my mind to this day. I sighed softly, I was back in Forks. The place where we met, and the place where I fell in love with her.

Why am I here in a cemetery? I don't know. I had a feeling that Bella would be here, she was probably here to maybe be here for Charlie. After all, Alice had a vision about Charlie dieing. I wonder how Bella handled that.

_Poor Bella_…I wasn't here to be with her throughout the hardness in life. But it was better for her, better for her that I wasn't here. She lived a normal life, Bella would be able to live a life everyone wishes for. Especially Rosalie.

I looked around the gravestones, and I found Mike Newton. I snorted with laughter, it was cruel to laugh at the dead but he was the one that made me angry in the first place. I never liked that guy, and he died…oh man. He died when he was around 110. Long life he lived, I read the subscriptions and it said.

_Michael Newton_

_December 10, 1985- March 20, 2095_

_Beloved Father, Husband, and Brother_

_We'll Always Remember You_

He was five years away from seeing a whole new century. Wow. _Loving_ father?! I sighed softly, I would never get that chance.

I kept on walking and then it caught my eye.

_Charles Swan_

_July 7__th__, XXXX- December 15__th__, 2007_

_Beloved Police Officer, Father, and Husband_

_Gone, but not Forgoteen_

Charlie died…only a few months after we left. We knew that he died, but we just never knew when. Oh my god, that must have been one hard year for Bella. Losing us…then she lost Charlie. Then I noticed the American flag next the gravestone, he must of died for the state.

I continued my walk, but I never expected to see what I saw next.

_Isabella Swan_

I stopped in my steps, my eyes were widen. Bella…Bella she's dead.

But then, that was the circle of life, you were born, you live your life and then you die. But my wheel, encountered a problem and was stopped. Bella…she lived on.

I slowly kneeled down in front of her gravestone, and it made me wonder why they used an old picture of Bella when she was 18 rather then her death age. I rubbed the picture slowly, and then I continued to read on.

It shocked me, to what I read.

_September 13__th__ 19XX- September 20__th__, 2007_

_Beloved Daughter_

_We will never forget you Bella_

If I could cry, I would cry right now. Bella died…only a few days after we left. She…died. She didn't live the life that I thought she would, she didn't live the life that she would be safer in. She…died.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to break everything in sight!

I ran home, I ran back to the mansion and past everyone else. I knew we should of never came back! I knew we never should of came back! Once I got to my room, I broke everything I got my hands on. I screamed and threw everything.

I could hear their thoughts of worry, and I could feel Jasper trying to send me a wave of calm but nothing could calm me down.

After a few minutes, everything in my room was broken. I slowly pushed open the door and walked out of my room. Everyone was outside of it, and I blocked their minds out of my own. I pushed through my family and walked right into Carlisle's study. I didn't care what he was going to say.

I got into a website of archived news and I typed in the seach.

_I s a b e l l a S w a n , F o r k s W a s h i n g t o n_

Everybody in the room was behind me, staring at what I typed in. I pressed the enter key and it made a soft noise.

Then it came up, there were 10 articles about Bella.

I clicked on the first one, and at the top it said. "Police Chief's Daughter Dies of Accident"

Everyone behind me gasped with shock. I did nothing but read on. There was a picture of Bella. My Bella.

Her face was still beautiful, and perfect of how I remember it. But, it was covered in blood. _Her_ sweet blood. Her eyes were wide open in surprise, letting me see the brown orbs I fell in love with. Bella… oh Bella.

_Isabella Swan, age 18 was announced dead from the hospital at September 20__th__ at 2 AM about 6 hours after the accident._

_We were told that Isabella Swan walked out into the street aimlessly and was hit by a driver that could stop fast enough and hit right into her. The driver, was sadly her own father, Charles Swan._

"_Bella…Bella came out of no where. It already ached to let me see her depressed all the time after Edward Cullen left…but making me the one that hit her…th-the one that ki-killed her…" Charles stopped, because he began to cry._

I stopped reading. Bella was…hit…by Charlie…and she didn't watch the road…because she was depressed.

I shook softly and soon enough, I felt a slight hug from Alice. I turned around and dug my face into her shoulder blade. I felt like I needed to cry, but I couldn't.

Bella…I'm sorry.

* * *

**A/N:** This was not meant to be long. I just wanted to write this out. Okay, Okay! 


End file.
